Physical Activity
by go.suck.on.a.lemon
Summary: Wally sees something he probably wasn't meant to. Featuring Bruce Wayne: YogaBat! Slash warning, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this stuff, yada yada yada…

So, ummm, got a bit Batman obsessed, and then Justice League obsessed, then read two tons of fanfic, and somehow this happened.

Gift wrapped Bats or Wally for all reviewers; just don't blame me if the Big Bad Bat has busted out by the time you get him. :P

**Physical Activity/ Let's Get Physical**

Wally was in shock. Like, chills and shaking shock. He was sitting in the entertainment room at Wayne Manor with _American Pie 2_ (Tim's movie) playing on the projector TV. He wasn't watching. Wally had zipped in and thrown the movie on so Alfred, or Tim, or Dick, or—Wally shuddered at the thought—Bruce wouldn't think he'd seen what he'd just seen. Because Wally didn't want to have to explain to them, especially since he couldn't even explain it to himself. Well no, he could, technically at least.

The Batman needed to be flexible, it was a job requirement. Wally just hadn't thought about how Bruce had _become_ that flexible. Nor had he guessed exactly how bendy the man was. Dear Great Cosmic Muffin, he could give Plastic Man a run for his money.

Wally had come to the manor looking for Dick. He'd zipped around from room to room but hadn't found him anywhere. He hadn't bothered calling ahead, after all it was only about a thirty second run back to Central City anyway, if no one was around he could just run back.

He'd finally heard a noise in the home gym, and whipped in to see what was up with whoever it was. Wally wasn't actually sure how he'd known it was Bruce. Except he was, and it scared the crap out of him. All he'd seen was someone's—no, Bruce's—black spandex clad ass lifted up in the air. Wally had frozen in the doorway, considered making an excuse or comment (because seriously _Batman_ doing _yoga_), then decided he'd rather keep his insides inside and retreated to the entertainment centre.

He'd put the film on and tried desperately to forget Bruce's ass, and the fact that he'd know it was Bruce's ass. Because if Wally knew what Bruce's ass looked like then logically that meant that he'd spent some time observing said ass. And paying attention. Like, enough to recognize it. Every muscle of it. In painstaking relief. Well, fuck.

Wally had a strict "do not flirt with Batman" policy. Not that he'd ever been aware of a particular attraction to the man, but Wally flirted with everyone and if he tried it with Bruce he had a pretty good feeling he'd get his ass kicked. Hence the policy.

Only now, Wally was reevaluating. The way he figured, if he spent enough time checking Bruce out—or checking Bruce's ass out, or whatever he had apparently been doing—that he could recognize him by upside-down ass alone, then it was time for a new plan. Seriously, The Billowy Cloak of Doom covered The Ass most of the time anyway, when had he had time for a good look? Shit he was so screwed, shit!

So, time for a new policy. Maybe. There was still the whole Bruce kicking his ass issue, and Wally wasn't exactly sure how that weighed against his apparently not-so-new fascination with Bat-butt. Wally giggled. Bat-butt, he could use that later. Maybe. If the policy changed, which he wasn't sure was going to happen.

Dammit! He couldn't think here! Or now. Or something. Not with Bruce three rooms over doing downward dog, or whatever. Because seriously. Spandex. Ass. Bruce. Guh.

Shit! Wally got up and shut off the DVD. He needed to get home, there had to be something in Central City that needed his attention: a bank robbery, or a hostage situation, or a kitten up a tree.

He was still preoccupied by Bruce Wayne: YogaBat when he zoomed out of the entertainment room, which accounted for the fact that he nearly ran straight into the object of his preoccupation. Wally managed to stop himself about six millimeters from smashing into Bruce's chest. Bruce's bare chest. Bruce's bare chest that was directly above Bruce's skintight black spandex shorts. Shiny spandex shorts. And had Wally mentioned skintight? Because wow, even though Bruce's ass seemed to have been the object of Wally's fascination until that point, the front left nothing to be desired. A little voice in the back left corner of Wally's brain wondered where Bruce managed to find big enough shoes.

"Wally?"

Wally jerked his eyes up to Bruce's face. Bruce had one eyebrow cocked.

"Umm, hi!" Wally smiled nervously, "Seen Dick?"

The eyebrow climbed higher.

Wally blushed furiously, that had so not sounded the way he'd meant it to. "Nightwing!" He yelped. "I mean, have you seen Nightwing? 'Cause there's this, thing over in Central City that I thought he might want to see. So yeah, Nightwing, seen him anywhere?"

The eyebrow stayed in place, and now there was even the hint of a smirk pulling at Bruce's mouth. This day just kept getting better and better. Wally's blush was redder than his hair.

After what Wally was sure would have felt like an eternity to someone who _didn't_ have super speed, Bruce took pity on him. "I haven't seen him in a week. Blüdhaven's been busy lately." Oh thank God, he'd given Wally an out.

"Blüdhaven, great! I haven't been there in a while, catch you later Bats!" He zipped off before he could make himself look like an even bigger idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Physical Activity Part 2**

Dick's apartment was messy. Not enough to qualify as "a mess" like Wally's place, but messy in the sense that he didn't seem to have had the time to pick up after himself or do dishes in a week.

Wally was distracting himself by watching TV, listening to two different stereos and reading a magazine when Dick got home. He had certainly made headway towards being able to classify the place as "a mess." Dick had to wade through three empty bags of Cheetos, two cartons of Neapolitan ice cream, A dozen pizza boxes and a tray of empty ice mochas before he could join Wally on the couch.

When Dick flopped down next to Wally the speedster grinned around his mouthful of deep-dish pepperoni and capers. Eww, Dick didn't know how Wally could stomach eating that when just the smell was making him feel a bit nauseous. He gestured at the remotes lying on the coffee table, and two seconds later the TV and one of the stereos were off and the other had been turned down to a reasonable level. Wally grinned again, this time having smiled first.

Dick looked pointedly around the apartment, then raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Wally unexpectedly started laughing, "Oh man, don't do that. You look just like Bruce with his Batbrow of doom."

Dick snorted, "Get that a lot?"

"You have no idea." Wally groaned, abruptly cutting off his laughter. He shifted and blushed slightly.

Dick fought the eyebrow's rise valiantly. "You alright?"

"Nope," Wally shook his head.

"Oh-kay…" Dick waited.

Wally chewed his lip for a moment, staring at a pigeon on the fire escape. "Bruce does Yoga," he blurted, then blushed again.

Dick furrowed his brow, confused by the non sequitur. "Again, oh-kay…"

"I just—I mean you don't really expect the Batman to do yoga, y'know?"

"Well why not? Keeps you limber, you'd be surprised the ways you can bend after." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, smirking.

Wally buried his face in his hands, groaning.

Huh, well that hadn't been the reaction Dick was expecting. "Wally? You Okay?"

Wally mumbled something into his palms.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Wally dropped his hands into his lap and tried again, "I said I _was_ surprised." He tried for a grin he couldn't quite pull off.

Dick couldn't help it; he let both eyebrows climb up towards his hairline.

"Don't look at me like that." Wally got up and started pacing, "I mean, it's not like I was snooping or anything, I was just looking for you, but Bruce was there, only I shouldn't have known it was Bruce because he was all upside-down and backwards, but I did and then I was leaving and he was right there and I know I wear spandex very day, but I had no idea you could get it on that tight andthenhedidtheeyebrowthing—why the hell are you laughing, I'm freaking out here!"

Dick was using the arm of the couch to hold himself up as he tried to get hold of himself. After about two minutes he finally calmed down enough to pull an almost-hyperventilating Wally back down onto the couch.

"Okay dude, breathe with me alright? There we go." He snickered as they both breathed slowly through pursed lips. "Sorry I laughed man, I just always kinda figured you knew, y'know?"

"That Bruce does yoga? This is common knowledge? How come nobody ever warned me!" Wally was getting dangerously close to another freak-out.

"No!" Dick was laughing again, but doing a much better job of containing it, "I doubt anyone outside the family knows that. I'm talking about your thing s for Bruce."

"My WHAT!" Wally jumped off the couch and back away fast, sending Dick into another fit of giggles.

"Oh my God, you didn't know, that is priceless." Though his watering eyes Dick could see Wally going into panic mode. He knew if he didn't stop him soon he'd have to explain a new speedster-pacing hole in the rug to his landlord. He forced himself to breathe and waved Wally back onto the couch, this time putting his hand on his shoulder to keep him there.

"I… I like Bruce?" Wally sounded like a lost little kid.

Dick took a look at his friend's face and finally sobered up. He sighed, "Yeah, you do. A lot."

Wally sat perfectly still for long enough to get Dick really worried, then softly asked, "How long?"

"Since we were about sixteen."

"Oh. Okay." Wally nodded too slowly, staring straight ahead.

Dick took his hand off his shoulder and shifted uncomfortably when the silence stretched again. "Wally?"

Nothing.

"Wally, can you say something man? You're starting to really freak me out here."

Wally blinked. His eyes came back into focus and he turned to face Dick. "Everyone knows?"

"Yeah." Dick looked down; he couldn't handle the accusing look in Wally's eyes.

"Bruce?"

God he sounded _scared_. Dick sighed, he couldn't lie to Wally, it would just make things worse. "Yeah, I mean, it was kind of obvious. And he is, y'know—"

"Batman." Wally's voice cracked.

"Yeah." Dick started when Wally zipped over to the door.

"Thanks man, for," Wally gestured vaguely around the apartment, trying on an unconvincing smile," stuff. I gotta go."

He was out the door and gone before Dick could even start to think of a reply. Well hell, that could have gone better. Why had he laughed? Jesus, he should have known, it was _Wally_. Damn. Dick sighed, reaching out to take a piece of pepperoni and caper from the pizza box on the coffee table. It tasted even worse than it smelled. Dick finished the slice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Sorry this took a while. Kyer (thank you, thank you, thank you)gave me such wonderful ideas that I had to do this itty-bitty mini chapter just to include them. XD Chapter 4 will be around as soon as I accommodate the changes.

Also, I apologize right away if somehow I manage to offend someone with something. I really know nothing about what I am writing about here.

Yes, he did run away to Asia. :P

Physical Activity Part 3

The elderly monk was confused. He had, of course, heard of the great hero Flash. He was not sure, however, just what said hero was doing in a Buddhist monastery in Tibet. From what little he had heard of the young man this was not fitting of his normal character. And his behaviour was most irregular.

He had insisted on wearing a deep hood at all times, and jumped at the slightest sounds. Yet it was when all was quiet that he seemed the least comfortable. It was as if he were afraid of something that made no sound.

The monk puzzled as he watched the hero attempting to meditate in a corner. His mantra was most peculiar sounding from afar. The monk crept closer in curiosity.

"Ohm… IamnotthinkingaboutBatsButt… Ohm… Nopenotthinkingaboutthebutt… Ohm… notthebutt…"

Most peculiar. It hardly seemed to be restful.

"NoBatButt… Ohm… thespeedofront… Oh man… Ohm…"

The monk shook his head and walked away slowly, hoping that the flash would soon find something to quiet his troubled mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Physical Activity Part 4**

Wally was not hiding. He was _not_! He didn't care what the old monk at the temple had said, or what John had yelled about in the eighteen messages he'd left on Wally's machine.

Wally was just busy, that was all. Really, really busy. With, y'know heroing and reaching enlightenment and stuff. So busy that he'd called in long-overdue favours for the past three weeks to get out of his shifts on the Watchtower. So busy that he'd spent two weeks trying to meditate in Tibet. So busy that he hadn't been back to his apartment, even though the Flash suit he was wearing didn't want to hold together at the seams anymore. So busy he'd caught whatever sleep he could in the past few days I the back of the flash van, with every door and window strung up with Wally's homemade alarm system (a bunch of old scrap metal on wire, hooked up to a battery).

Yeah, right, and Gorilla Grodd was the Tooth Fairy. Who did Wally think he was kidding?

About time he faced facts. After all, even with his admittedly awesome superpowers he didn't think he could take another three weeks of living on twinkies, salami, and three hours a night. Which was why he currently so-not-hiding, thinking about how maybe he might have been hiding from his friends, a little.

Though if they all though his thing for Batman—yes he had now accepted it was a "thing"—was as funny as Dick did, then maybe it was time to re-think the whole friends thing too. Who wants friends that are laughing behind their backs?

And even if they weren't laughing, you'd think that maybe one of them could have clued him into his apparently giant crush on the caped crusader. They _knew_ how bad he was at figuring that kind of stuff out! Then again… Dick had thought he already knew, and dick knew him pretty well. So maybe the others had thought the same?

Wally groaned. If he was honest with himself—which he wasn't entirely sure he felt like being right now, thanks very much—he knew there was only one person he was hiding from. Bruce knew. He'd probably known all along, and he'd never said anything! So maybe Wally was a little pissed off as well as embarrassed as hell.

Seriously, one word and a well-timed Batglare would probably have put an end to The Mancrush From Hell, if done early enough. But no, Bruce had let him twist in the wind, and he hadn't even known he was twisting! The nearest Wally could figure was that Bruce wanted him fully aware of the _why_ when he finally killed him.

That right there was why he'd been running and swapping shifts just to keep out of Batman's way. Not that he'd thought he'd make it this long. He imagined that if Bats wanted somebody dead, then no matter how fast they could run they'd have maybe twenty-four hours. He'd had over 500. Maybe Bats just didn't think he was worth it. That stung a little.

Then again, id he wasn't facing dark, avenging death from above, maybe it was finally safe to head back to his apartment. Wally sped out the back of the van and up the fire escape. He felt almost relieved. There was something about a reasonable surety that horrible Bat Death traps weren't waiting for you in your fridge that made a guy relax.

Which was probably why, halfway though his twelfth microwavable Salisbury steak dinner, the pointy-eared shadow stepping out of the corner by his door made Wally scream like a little girl.

"Bats—" Wally made the mistake of trying to plead for his life before swallowing the potato in his mouth. His eyes got wide as his windpipe closed off. Shit! Three weeks of running and now he was going to be killed by his own TV dinner. Team Irony takes the championship!

He had just enough time to start panicking, hands scrabbling at his throat, before Bruce was across the room and behind him, arms around Wally's middle. Three j-thrusts and the Incredibly Evil Tuber of Death went flying across the kitchen to smack the wall over the stove.

Wally leaned back against Batman's Kevlar-clad chest. Bats saved him? That didn't fit with his pointy Batarangs of death theory. Huh. Neither did Bruce's arms still being wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Are you alright?" Bruce's lips brushed Wally's ear as he spoke, sending a shiver through his body.

He managed a breathless nod in response and tried to pull away, but Bruce held him close.

"Umm, Bats?"

All he got in reply was a soft grunt.

"Bats, you can, uh, let go now," Wally squeaked. Yes, squeaked. Wally was more than a little freaked, this was so not typical Batman behaviour.

"No."

What? "What?"

"I said no." Bruce's voice was firm and Wally could feel his hot breath against his neck. "We need to talk, and if I let you go you'll run. Again."

Wally had to admit he had a point, that had been the plan. Great, so now he was essentially Bats' prisoner. Joy, slow painful death instead of quick and clean. And even if bats hadn't been planning on killing him, once he clued into Little Wally's reaction to his proximity, well… he was so screwed.

Screwed. Screwed by Bruce. Wally tried and failed to bite back a groan.

And Bruce… chuckled? What? Wally spun around in Bruce's arms to meet his smirking face. No, not smirking, smiling. Bats was smiling.

"Oh my god I knew it I'm in an alternate universe and when I get back Bats is totally going to kill me for seeing a Batman smile and then—"

"Wally!"

Wally snapped his mouth shut and gulped.

"You're not in an alternate universe. And I'm smiling because I'm happy."

"H-happy?" Wally's forehead wrinkled in confusion, he could not have heard that right.

"Yes, Wally, happy. I'm told it's a common enough feeling." He smiled again.

Wally gaped openly. Batman just told a joke! He didn't know Bats had a sense of humour, and how long had they been walking backwards anyway?

Bruce's smile gained a predatory edge as Wally's back made contact with a wall. He planted his hands on either side of Wally's head. Wally gulped.

"So," Bruce said conversationally. He tilted his head, making it clear even with the mask that he was giving Wally a once-over.

Wally looked at his feet, glad the mask hid the fact that his ears blushed along with the rest of him. This, this was so not even on the list of Bruce's possible reactions. In fact, this was so far from being on the list that Wally couldn't even let himself consider them at he same time. And since this was _actually happening right now_, well to hell with the list.

"Wally" Bruce's voice next to his ear jolted Wally out of his thoughts. "Wally what are you thinking?" Bruce pulled back enough to look him in the face. The mask. Huh.

"Masks!" blurted Wally, "uh, we need masks off!"

Bruce did the smirking thing again, and now Wally really wanted to know if the eyebrow was getting in on the action as well. His hands flew up and started searching around Bruce's face t super speed, looking for the catch to get the mask off.

"Wally," Bruce's voice sounded strained. He reached up and flicked something that finally let Wally pull the cowl back and look him in the face.

Bruce's hand moved slowly over to trace Wally's face. Without the cowl Wally could see his eyes flick down towards his mouth for a second. Bruce slowly peeled the mask off. And as much as Little Wally was screaming at him to keep his damn trap shut, Wally couldn't help it, "I'm confused."

The eyebrow climbed again. Dear god, how was it possible to find that so sexy? It wasn't until the other eyebrow began its ascent that Wally realized he must have been gawping at Bruce's forehead for a while now.

"I—that is, well, Ithoughtyou'dbemadatme." Wally blushed furiously again, but kept his gaze level.

Oh great, now Bruce looked confused, "why?"

"Umm, well," why had he thought that? Wally couldn't remember, and now he was going to look like an idiot in front of Batman, who was totally going to decide he wasn't worth liking back. Oh yeah, that was why, "because you're batman, and there's absolutely no way in the universe you could ever like me like I like you?"

Now Bruce was frowning. Well wasn't this just going wonderfully? Nice going Wally, way to open your big mouth, how's the foot tasting?

"Why not?"

"What?" This conversation was so not helping Wally's confusion level. "Because you're," he gestured at Bruce with one hand, "and I'm, well, not." Wally finished lamely and dropped his head, dejected.

Fingers under his chin forced him to look up. Bruce's face was serious, "Wally you don't give yourself enough credit." Then he leaned forward and lightly brushed their lips together.

"Oh." Wally stared, wide-eyed. "But you never said anything."

"Other the fact that you were a minor for two years and any relationship within the team could endanger us all in the field?" Bruce sighed. "You didn't know Wally, I didn't want to scare you off."

Wally nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Okay?" Bruce looked surprised. It wasn't a bad look for him, Wally would have to try and get hi there more often. With that goal in mind he leaned forward until their lips were almost touching before he spoke, "yeah, okay." Then he closed the rest of the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so this is my first time writing sex with any sort of detail at all, so don't go too hard on me guys.

Also, not sure if I'll do another chapter or not, let me know what you think.

**Physical Activity Part 5**

This was awesome. Seriously awesome. Probably the most awesome thing Wally ever had or would experience. Well, until the next time. Oh god, there was going to be a next time, awesome!

They had made their way to the bedroom with some difficult, with several stops along the way. They were only saved from a horrible tripping fate on the Diabolically Evil Dirty Laundry of Death because Bruce was freakin' BATMAN.

Wally's bare body hit the bed, and he could not for the life of him remember taking his clothes off. Or Bruce taking them off. Huh. Had he vibrated out of his clothes? Well that was a first. From the look on Bruce's face it was most definitely something he'd have to work on more in the future.

Speaking of clothes, "why are you still dressed?" Wally pouted in what he hoped was maybe a sort-of endearing way.

Bruce grinned, and this time it was a little scary. He looked a bit like the Big Bad Wolf, except that that would make Wally Little Red, and he was so not going there, not ever, nope, because—oh. Oh man.

Three weeks had apparently been enough time for him to forget just how very delicious Bruce's chest could look. His memories had definitely not done this sight justice. Then again, his memories didn't include quite this many scars either. Jesus, how close had Bruce cut it, and how many times?

Wally didn't realize he was frowning until a now-naked Bruce settled himself gently over him on the bed. He traced Wally's mouth with the fingertips of ne hand, eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Wally? We can stop if—"

"No!" God no, stopping was the last thing on Wally's mind right now. It was just, "You… you have so many scars. You could've— And then we would've never—"

He gazed wide-eyed at Bruce, begging him to understand what Wally couldn't say.

In answer, Bruce traced over some of the more prominent scars on Wally's own chest. "You too." Then he leaned down and kissed Wally again, gentle at first but quickly building.

Wally felt it when Bruce let his full weight down onto him and it was amazing, he'd never felt so secure in his whole life. Without any direction from him—because higher brain function? So not happening right now—Wally's legs wrapped around Bruce's waist, his arms scrabbling desperately at his back. Well, one of his arms did. The other was doing a blind search through the nightstand for—ah-ha! There it was!

"Do it." Bruce's voice was rough, like he was holding himself back, just letting words out.

God thing he and Wally were on the same about this whole thing, or man there could've been some serious confusion there. As it was, Wally popped the cap open on the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He was prepped in about three seconds.

Wally decided again just how every much he loved his superpowers when he saw the look on Bruce's face. It was that scary/sexy thing again, except a lot less scary for Wally now, because from now on he was _always_ going to associate that look with Very Good Things.

He didn't use speed-hands on Bruce's cock, and when he finally had it lubed it Bruce leaned forward and growled low in Wally's ear. Oh god, he could feel every inch of Bruce as he pushed in _hard_. Damn, that was incredible, it was so amazingly awesome, it was—Wally gasped incoherently as Bruce pumped him. Why the hell hadn't they figured all this out years ago?

Wally could tell neither of them were going to last very long, but c'mon super-speed applied in all departments, and Bruce was hitting him _right there_, and he knew he was going to be hard again by the time Bruce finished. Wally really didn't want to have to stop at that stage. Not tonight anyway. So maybe if he…

"Wally!" Bruce's head shot up, his whole spine curling as Wally started to vibrate, just a little. He looked like he'd just discovered cold fusion, the secret to world peace, and whatever the heck kept Wonder Woman's costume from falling down all in one go.

Wally had done that. Sweet. That knowledge was almost as good as the thundering climax that churned Wally's brains into oatmeal a moment later.

When he finally came to himself he found Bruce collapsed half on top him, breathing hard. He turned and aimed his Biggest Smile Ever in Bruce direction, and Bruce tiredly grinned back. The he rolled over, pulled Wally on top of him and kissed him softly until they both passed out. Awesome.


End file.
